A Tough One
by Lord Of Rock
Summary: For the first time Jane is out of a plan , can he get through?


Patrick Jane suddenly rose from his bed , apparently the sweet chirping of the birds outside his window woke him up. It was around 9 AM already. The sun already shone bright outside the window. "Well that's a lovely start , usually Lisbon's phone call wakes me up , I wonder why she hasn't called already , it's 9 AM!" muttered Jane , talking to himself. Suddenly the phone rang "There it is" he said and quickly went to the table and picked the phone in a hurry.

"Go for Patrick" said Jane

"What now you answer phones like that?" said Lisbon on the phone , in a rather rapid response.

"Well I've been working on it."

"Okay we'll discuss that , we surely will , but later. Now you just hurry up to the Pool Club on 23rd street. And by Hurry up I mean HURRY UP."

"I prefer Snooker , I'll be there before you can se be there"

"Be there"

"I wasn't ready Lisbon!"

Jane quickly took a brief bath and wore his new suit that he had bought last Sunday , it had a special metallic-ish look he thought. He left home in such a hurry that he forgot his car keys. He then returned and then quickly picked up his keys. A text came up on his phone , it was from Lisbon , saying 'Be There'. Jane laughed to himself.

He came to the Pool Club. It was already a Police Protected area. He came rushing towards Lisbon who was standing near a Garbage box , she was standing still. "So , what do we have here?" asked Jane , looking at a dead body that lied beside the Garbage box . Jane observed the bullet mark on the dead man's chest , it was clean he thought. "Dead guy , the keeper found him in the garbage box this morning and called us . Don't know yet who this is , Cho is on it." Suddenly they saw Cho running towards them. "Our guys name is Peter Dylan , he lives nearby. He has been missing from a day so he wife filed a report in our office last evening." said Cho.

Lisbon , without looking at Cho's face , listens attentively and then while Jane and Cho chat , picks up her phone and calls Rigsby. "Where are you Rigsby?"

"I'm right here inside the club , boss" answered Rigsby

"Well come outside then and report "

With that they quickly saw Rigsby coming towards them , running rather than walking. Jane quickly observed the distinctiveness in his dressing. Rigsby was wearing rather a fashionable suit , red velvet-ish shirt and a black coat. "On duty ma'am" said he.

"Well what do you got Rigsby?" asked Agent Lisbon , raising her eyebrows . Cho turned his attention to Rigsby.

"Our guy was a regular at the pool table. The Master they called him. He had a record to win most of the bets." said Rigsby as his eyes shined bright.

"Well any suspects or any colleagues of Peter that we can talk to?" asked Lisbon

"Hey first you should go talk to his wife Martha Dylan" said Cho quickly as all the faces turned to him. Jane remained quiet.

"And then we have Henry Norman and Harry Jackson , his two and his only friends at the club with whom he mostly played." said Rigsby.

"Okay , me and Jane are off to Martha Dylan's now and tell Van Pelt to investigate about Peter more ." Said Lisbon as she quickly went off without looking or saying a word to Jane. Jane followed her while throwing his car keys towards Cho. Cho cached them. "Keep care of those would you Cho?" said Jane while waling. Cho nodded his head. Rigsby gave him a distinct weird look.

Lisbon and Jane drove off to Peter's house. When they arrived there , Lisbon rand the bell , she was smiling slightly which was rather odd to Jane. A middle aged woman opened the door. "Martha Dylan?" asked Jane. "Yes" answered the woman , looking curiously at both of them but not showing much of her curiosity , although Jane sensed it. "I am Agent Lisbon this is Patrick Jane , we're from CBI , it's about your husband."

"Please come in" said the woman , showing them in. She quickly cleaned the living room. "It's a mess" she said.

Then Lisbon broke the news of her husband's death to her. The woman was in tears , shocked rather. But soon she accepted the truth and wiped off her tears. While all this happened , Jane inspected the house , not going much further away from the living room.

"Can you tell us about anyone you suspect?" asked Jane as he sat on the couch beside Lisbon.

"Not any that I can think of , he was a kind man ." answered Martha

"And do you have any children?" asked Jane. This made the woman sad again. Jane knew there was a story behind.

"We had one. A boy. We named him Larry. He was kidnapped and unfortunately , we never found him or the kidnapper," she started crying "oh mind me please." Lisbon comforted her by offering her a tissue. Jane just suspected the expressions on her face.

"Do you know anything about Harry Jackson and Henry Norman?" he asked her.

"Yes ," answered she "Yes I do , they were Peter's best friends and they often played with him at the pool club."

"Do you suspect any of them?" asked Lisbon , who was sitting just beside the woman.

"No! ," said Martha "They are both kind men , as far as I can think of them , but still no. I don't."

"Thank you for you cooperation and we are sorry for your loss" said Jane. Then Lisbon and Jane took off. While they were in the car Lisbon couldn't stop looking at Jane. He was so quiet and she desperately wanted to hear his thoughts.

"So what do you think?" asked Lisbon at last.

"Nothing much , I don't want to bore you with my useless theories , correction:Useless as they might appear to you! . Let's just visit his two friends and then we'll talk about it." said Jane.


End file.
